pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Spring and Autumn
Pokémon Autumn and Spring are the main Pokémon games set in Akori region and part of generation Q. Plot Start of game (before this, the player sets gender, name, time and date): The player is introduced to the Pokémon world by Marta (who is Akori's champion, but the player doesn't know that yet), but the introduction is forcefully stopped (interrupted) by unknown villains. That is the point when the player is minimized and found in their room. The player then meets their mother and a girl named Aria who lives in the nearby town, Marcelo town. Aria leads the player through route 1, but in route 2 she is stopped by a teenager that challenges her to a battle and that is the first battle that the player watches. After it, Aria gets to Marcelo town and leaves the player by the Pokémon center (after showing the player around). The player then bumps in to Aria's brother (Cecilio), who is supposed to give you your starter Pokémon. The player can choose between Turfly (Grass), Calfern (Fire) and Pupqua (Water). Before properly starting the journey, the player will have to return home following a call from their mother, but will then be able to start the journey and over all, discover who the mysterious villains who intruded in their introduction were... Over the course of the journey, the player will need to collect 8 badges from 8 different gyms and to free two cities (Kaponi city and Fenda city) from two villainous teams (Team Reef and Team Earth). After defeating all gyms, the player gets access to Insetti forest that leads to Parcho town. This is when the player fully discovers who all members of the elite four are and who the champion is. After that, they go to Vialenne town, where the league is. After the player completed the main story line, they will be able to get to the Akori Islands and have access to HM03, Surf. Before unlocking the National Pokédex, the player will only have access to one island, but the trainers on that island have Pokémon that can help to complete the local Pokédex with ease. When the Pokédex is completed, the player returns to Lefora town and gets the Pokédex from Marta (who had come to her cousin Areno, the gym leader of Lefora gym). After finishing exploring all the islands, the player will be able to travel to parts of other regions. TBA- The other regions plotline Features New features Battle setting change: While the player and a certain trainer battle, the Pokémon's moves effect the battle setting of the battle. Example: Champecapon used brick break! Flomystic avoided the attack! (Effects: the brick wall that is in the battle setting will have a hole smashed through it by the brick break that had missed). Unique battle setting: ''' As well as the battle setting being effected by the battle itself, one-kind trainers (Gym leaders, Elite four etc.) get to have their own unique battle setting that is typical for their personality. '''New Pokéballs: Doughnut ball- A ball that is especially good at catching Pokémon that take the shape of food. Fin ball- A ball that is good for catching water-type Pokémon. Fright ball- A ball that is good for most ghost and dark-type Pokémon. PokéPad: The PokéPad is a touch pad machine that acts as a diary, recorder, camera (in the remakes, selfies will be available), memo, chat and more, and is commonly known as Pokémon Pad. Old features Time and date system: Certain things happen according to time (set time 24 hours: Morning, afternoon and night) or date (Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer). Player customization: The player can be customized (change certain clothes and accessories). Characters See Akori region page for gym leaders and Elite four Main Leon: The male playable character. Sophia: The female playable character. Katini+Maria: The player's childhood friends. They are slightly younger and they meet the player again with their first Pokémon after the player beats the Akori league champion. Aria: The player's rival. Cecilio: Aria's brother. He gives the player their starter. He is met a few times in the player's journey, waiting to battle them. Kate+Jason: One is the player's part time companion and one their part-time rival and friend, depending on gender (Sophia's companion: Jason, Leon's companion: Kate). Villains Bruno: Team Earth's leader. He has a lot of members on his side and is battled in the middle of the game for the first time. Leora: Team Reef's leader. She has amazing battle skills and is only battles towards the end of the game for the first time. She has only a few reliable team members, all with strong Pokémon. Gallery Untitled.png|Leon, male character Sophia.PNG|Sophia, female character Aria.PNG|Aria, the player's rival Jason and Kate.PNG|Jason and Kate, the player's companion/rival Leora.PNG|Leora, head of Team Reef Pokémon Starters Turfly- Calfern- Pupqua- Turfly.png|Turfly Calfern.PNG|Calfern Pupqua.png|Pupqua More Pokémon Spring and Autumn Pokédex Trivia * There are remakes for these games: Pokémon SilverSpring and AuburnAutumn. No sequel is known so far. * Pokémon Spring and Autumn are the first games that the player can travel to more than one region besides its starting region. * All the names of characters, cities and locations are Italian. The creator (Secret) had simply fallen in love with Italian names (at the time of creation). * This is the first region not to have a regional professor. The Pokémon world is introduces by Marta, the champion, and the starters are given by Cecilio, brother of the player's rival. Category:Fanon Category:Akori Category:Games